Once Upon a Halloween
by Rayven Of The Night
Summary: Jareth and Sarah meet once again, after many years apart, at a Halloween party. However, their encounter doesn't stop there. There is a man, lurking in the shadows, waiting for his chance to strike. How will these two stay together in such a difficult conundrum? (Also I do not own Labyrinth or any of its characters, just my own)
1. The Note

Jareth stand on his balcony, his elbows resting on the smooth white stone railing. His head resting on the knuckles of his gloved fist, the fingers of his other hand drumming on the marble, gazing out onto his labyrinth bored out of his mind. Lazily he conjures a crystal, (the fifth time in an hour), to gaze upon his champion. Her eyes are still as green as emeralds and just as full of determination as when he looked in on her last.

A faint smile spreads across his lips remembering her in his domain then he pulls himself from his thoughts to gaze at her. She is taking her midterm of the fall semester in her sophomore year of college, the subject is psychology. A strand of her deep chocolate brown hair falls into her face and she ignores it and keeps writing furiously. How he wishes to tuck that strand behind her ear.

He drifts into his own thoughts staring at the woman Sarah had become when all of a sudden a goblin rushes in, catching him off guard. The crystal he had been holding smashes down onto the paved path of the garden, shattering before turning into glitter and absorbing back into the labyrinth. He turns quickly to the goblin that had interrupted his brow furrowing in anger. Through his gritted teeth he says with an edge in his voice, "What, Mugwump, is so important that you HAVE to come rushing in without even knocking?"

The goblin cowers at his king's feet and says intimidated, "We have an intruder in the labyrinth, sir".

Sarah turns in her finished exam and leaves the room, as soon as the door shut she sighs glad that was over. She takes her almost empty backpack and makes the trek back to her car, nothing special but it runs. Her backpack gets tossed into the passenger seat as she climbs into the driver's seat, putting the key in the ignition and starting her little kia rio. The music is blasting on a rock station as she buckles up and drives to the other side of town.

The building is a little shabby and gloomy but also comforting in that odd sort of way. It is nothing but a simple brick house that has grown discolored with age. The ivy is crawling up the walls and the little porch has two wrought iron chairs and a small table, which had been painted white many years earlier, for those warm summer evenings. The upstairs is where she calls home her landlord, an elderly lady named Mrs. Bennet, lives downstairs. The sweet old lady is in her 90's and she smells of vanilla and earl grey tea. Her back is hunched due to arthritis and her hands are soft from many years of raising children. She gave Sarah a deal on her upstairs as long as she helped with the chores and kept the old lady company, which she did happily. They told stories and chatted comfortably for a few hours every day before Sarah started that night's homework.

"Hello Mrs. Bennet," she calls from the door as she walks in.

Mrs. Bennet replies, her voice drifting from the kitchen, "Why hello dear, I just made some cookies would you like some? You must be awfully tired after your last day of midterms."

Sarah wanders into the small warm yellow kitchen as the smell of warm snicker doodles fill her nose. She drops her backpack by the side of one of two chairs around a small wooden table as she sits down. No sooner did this happen than a plate of warm cookies and a cup of earl grey were in front of her, just the right amount of sugar and milk in it to make it wonderful. Mrs. Bennet sits down across from Sarah with her own mug of tea and smiles gently.

"Thank you Mrs. Bennet, this is exactly what I needed today." A warm smile is generated from her soul, and they chat for a bit about her midterms and how she thought she did while they finish their tea.

After the tea was gone and the rest of the cookies packaged to be sent to loved ones Sarah did the dishes, picked up her school bag and headed up the steep oak stairs to her sanctuary. The little landing has two doors and of course the ladder in the ceiling to get to the attic. The first of the two doors leads into a modestly sized bathroom with a beautiful claw foot tub in the corner. The second door leads to Sarah's room.

She opens the door and smiles as the late afternoon sun filters into the large room through the sheer white curtains. Her four poster bed is in one corner and a reading nook has been set up by the window, next to the window seat of course. The walls had been painted a light grey, with Mrs. Bennet's permission of course. Opposite her bed is her vanity from home, gone are the pictures of her mother and her child hood, the only thing left is the statue of the Goblin King. Now it is covered in homework and old papers that should be thrown away. Instead of tackling that project Sarah just dumps her backpack next to her bed and goes to the window seat to stare outside. Between the branches of the old oak in front of the window she can see the street.

The sun is starting to set and a small smile paints her face, the sky turning various shades of pink, orange, yellow, and purple as the deep blue of the night starts to take over, the small stars breaking the monotony of the blackness. Eventually she peels herself from the window and heads into the bathroom and fills the claw foot tub, adding her favorite rose and vanilla scented bubble bath. She ties her hair up in a ponytail and undresses, stepping in and relaxing when the tub has been filled. She closes her eyes letting the warmth permeate to her bones. When the water chills she reluctantly gets out and dries off before wrapping herself in her robe and brushing her hair out. She inhales the scent that never leaves her robe, the smell of fresh peaches.

She travels back over to her room and heads to her closet, next to her desk, and picks out a simple soft green t-shirt and a pair of well—loved black flannel pj pants. After she hangs up her robe she goes to lay down and sees a perfect red rose with blackened tips laying on her pillow, a note beside it. Gently she picks up the note and it reads:

My Dearest Sarah,

I know I haven't been able to see you lately, or visit you at all, however we need to talk.

There will be a full moon in a week, I will come to you.

-J

She drops the note in shock and it disappears, slowly she transfers the rose to her desk and crawls into her bed, between the plain sheets that have comforted her for so long. She turns the small lamp on her bedside table off and eventually falls asleep. Her dreams turn, as they do every night, to the Goblin King and her friends that she left behind so long ago.


	2. Before the Party

"An Intruder? Where?" Jareth bellows. "Who dares to invade MY Labyrinth?" Jareth conjures a crystal and sees the intruder near the firey's forest. There is a creature there that he hadn't seen in a very long time. An angel, but not like the other angels he had seen. This one has skin like a corpse, his hair, wings, and eyes are blacker than coal. But there is another with him, this one Jareth knows all too well. It is his brother Ivanen. He was banished thousands of years ago but somehow he is back. The angel-like creature looks at Ivanen with an evil smirk and a mischievous gleam in his eye. Jareth stares into the crystal and smiles as though he were a mad man, glad there will be a new challenge to get his mind off of the brunette bombshell.

Sarah knew that week was the week of Halloween but didn't think much of it; she also pushed the note and rose to the back of her mind. The weekend had passed with all of the normalcy she was used to. Babysit Toby on Friday night, Saturday volunteer at the library and re-shelve books, and Sunday spend the day sleeping, studying, doing homework and trying to prepare for the next week. That week passed in a blur of homework, tests, and costume preparation. All of a sudden it was Saturday evening, the library had just closed and she went home to get ready for the Halloween festivities.

When she got home Mrs. Bennet had supper ready for the two of them, a simple Sheppard's pie, Sarah's favorite. She ate and chatted for a bit before going upstairs to get ready, after all Isis would be there in an hour to pick her up.

She did a simple make-up, just a little bit of eyeliner, a smidge of green eye shadow, and some mascara. The first thing she did was put on her dress; she had gotten it as a present from a theater director after she wore it in a rendition of Hamlet. It was a beautiful emerald color that matched her eyes, the stitching all done in silver. It had a square neckline and bell sleeves, all trimmed in a small strip of black lace. The soft silk clung to her torso until it reached her hips; the skirt flared out a bit and loosely cascaded to the floor. Mrs. Bennet helped by putting Sarah's hair in a curled up-do, resembling a Victorian era one, before putting emerald encrusted silver hair combs in, to add a bit of class. A silver choker was tied around the pale column of her neck; a teardrop shaped emerald hanging off of it, resting between her collar bones. As the finishing touch she put on a silver eye-mask, emerald swirls decorated the mask and accentuated her eyes perfectly. That is when she put a little chap stick on her pale lips.

Mrs. Bennet stepped back a tear of joy forming in her eye before noticing that she was still barefoot. She disappeared for a moment and came back Sarah's silver slippers in hand and set them in front of the stunning young woman. Her costume was none other than the Goblin Queen, for she would never tell a soul but she had fallen for the Goblin King that invades her dreams every night.

She walks to the mirror and is astonished at her appearance. She is unable to believe the woman she sees in the mirror is the same naive girl that had beaten the maze so many years ago. That is when she heard the opening lines to "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven, her phone's text tone, in her small silver clutch. She saw it was from Isis saying she was outside and to hurry up. "Thank you so much Mrs. Bennet, please don't wait up, I will be back tonight. I have my keys and my phone in case you need me." That is when she left and got into the passenger side of Isis' red camero with black racing stripes, buckled up, and off they went.


	3. The Unavoidable Reunion

Ivanen and the arch-angel named Damien once again gathered in a corner of Jareth's labyrinth where Ivanen told him of his plans. Damien then cut him off near the end of his speech in a low animalistic growl, "How will we invade the castle though father?"

Ivanen whispers, "You will see soon enough my son."

With a swirling and dancing of dead autumn leaves and a shower of glitter Jareth steps into view. After the leaves once again settle into their places on the cracked stone pathway he speaks.

"So my brother, what brings you to MY labyrinth?" The venom in his words stung like that of a thousand bees and it dripped off of the words like syrup.

"You know I have always been fond of your kingdom my dear, sweet, brother. Now, I am here to take it from you." Those were the only words that Ivanen uttered before he, and the angle-like beast disappeared in a wave of ashes like that of a demon that had been staked moments before. Jareth did nothing but smirk at the empty space where the two creatures once stood. A thought ran through his head before he returned to his quarters. He had been anticipating this meeting for the last 30 years, (3 in above ground time); his champion will once again be in his sights. This had been the only thought in his head for the last two days.

Isis was attempting to talk to Sarah but she couldn't keep her mind off of a certain man, for it was a full moon, the reason she agreed to go to the party. She didn't want to be home in case he showed up in a cascade of glitter and black flapping cloak, in truth she was hoping he would forget because she doesn't know how she would react after so many years.

Isis gave up and turned the radio up. Eventually Sarah came back to reality and started jamming with her friend. They sang to every single song because it took a bit to get to the party. It was being held in an older house on the other side of town so they had fun until they pulled up and the car turned off. They sat in the car until they could both catch their breath and fix their makeup. Sighing they get out and close the doors behind themselves, Isis tossing her keys in her purse after locking the car, and trek up the block to the house.

The door swings open to reveal a party in full swing. Christmas lights are hung everywhere to give a soft light effect, a few tables had been set up in one corner with some treats on them and coolers of booze under them. Isis disappeared into the crowd almost as soon as they walked in, they were friends but she didn't like being seen with her in public places.

Sarah drew quite a few stares within the house. Her mask hiding her identity for the moment, the intricate silver scroll work on her corset that is shining in the dim light drew the most attention. After that everything screamed to a halt. They noticed her espresso brown hair piled on top of her head. Everyone turned away not giving her another passing glance as she made her way toward what she assumed was the back door.

Luckily she was right, the door opened onto a modest but obviously neglected back porch. The white paint that had at once made it beautiful was now peeling and gave a deteriorated appearance. There were steps leading down into the neatly trimmed grass and beautiful oak trees growing here and there that when the moon shown it created shadows on the lawn. The silvery moonlight blanketed the porch allowing it to be almost daylight outside. She reached behind her head and untied the delicate mask from her face and rested it on the railing before looking out upon the trees and scanning the backyard.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees a movement in the shadows. Slowly a man steps out from behind the largest oak in the yard into the pale moonlight. Sarah couldn't make out much of the figure and called out, "Who are you?"

The figure replied, "Tsk- tsk- tsk, you don't remember me my champion?"

Sarah gasped and managed to stutter out, "Jareth?" as the figure; that was obviously male slowly walked close and closer to the stairs leading up to the porch. She could see him smirk as his cape flapped behind him, his leather pants seeming tighter from the last time that she saw him. As he got closer she saw his shirt was the same shade of emerald as her dress and his boots were no different from their last meeting, tall, black, and polished to a shine. That is when she caught a thought crossing her mind that made her blush a bit. He was more handsome in the glow of the moon than he was all of those years ago in the labyrinth.

Before she knew it he was next to her, taking her hand in his gloved one and kissing her knuckles. "I have waited many moons for this moment Sarah. Your beauty has become even more prominent since the last time we met." This is the moment she is glad the moonlight washes out the color for a light blush had once again spread across her cheeks.

"I brought you a gift my pet," and he reaches into the pocket of his cloak and pulled out a small dark blue velvet bag and hands it to her. Delicately she unties the drawstrings and pulls out a silver owl on a silver chain. Her jaw drops slightly before looking up into his anticipating mismatched eyes.

"Will you help me put it on?" as she holds the delicate chain out to him. As he takes it she turns around her heart pounding in her chest. Slowly he drapes it around her neck and clasps it a very small smile on his lips. As she faces him once more, the small owl resting between her collarbones, a song drifts out of the window, one that is very familiar to both of them.

"May I have this dance?" he asks as he extends his hand out to her. Cautiously she takes his hand and he spins her into his arms. As they dance she gets closer and less fearful as she rests her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. He is humming along softly to the song they had danced to for the first time back in her dream in the labyrinth. All too soon it comes to an end and they separate from each other. She curtsies and he bows and they can both tell they didn't want it to end.

"Shall we?" he asks as he motions to the door. Just then an icy breeze kicks up and lazily tousles his hair and she nods walking to the door, putting her mask back on.

As they enter the house every female there turns to see the blonde haired man, forgetting about the men they already are standing next to and talking to. They try to make their costumes look sexier and skimpier than they already are. He flashes a smile and looks for Sarah, trying to see through the crowd of women that have gathered around him. When he sees her she is walking towards the front door, her eyes avoiding all others. He breaks through the gaggle to catch her, and to make his point he wraps his arm around Sarah's waist and tilts her face up to look into his eyes. Slowly he leans in and kisses her cheek whispering in her ear,  
"Let's get you out of here."

They leave the party in shock as they make their way outside. "Damn," Sarah mutters under her breath.

"What's wrong my pet?" he whispers softly into her ear.

"My friend left. Her car is gone."

"Did she bring you here?" he asks concerned. Sarah nods in embarrassment looking out onto the street. "You know, I can take you home precious."

"You don't have to," she says hurriedly. "I can walk home; it's not that cold out." She utters as a shiver races though her body giving her away. Before she knew it he had taken his cloak off and wrapped it around her slight shoulders. As he did so she felt the warmth engulf her.

"Now let me take you home, it is no trouble my pet." He leads her to his car. A '67 chevy camaro, midnight black with pristine white racing stripes, a car she had only dreamed of ever seeing. She stopped just to admire the car for a bit pulling his cloak tighter around her shoulders. He opened her door and motioned for to get inside. After shutting the door behind her he slides behind the wheel and starts the engine. As he drives her home the purring of the engine relaxes her and helps her forget about her night.

When they arrive at Sarah's abode Jareth helps her out of the car and walks her to the door. He takes her hand and kisses her knuckles once more before uttering a simple goodnight. Once she is safely inside he gets in the car and drives to his aboveground mansion in the countryside.


	4. The Night Takes a Turn for the Worse

Chapter 4

Sarah climbs the stairs to her half of the house. After she enters her room she sets her mask on her dresser and glances in the mirror. She sees his cloak draped around her shoulders then rushes to the window to try to catch him before he drove off. Unfortunately he had already driven off and she sighs before closing the curtains. After she unclasps the cloak from around her neck she lays it on the bed and goes into the bathroom. After her long curls once again cascade down her back and she undresses she steps into the shower. After she is clean once again she dries off and goes back into her room. On the cloak is a piece of parchment which she picks up gingerly. On it is a note that reads:

"My dearest Sarah, it was wonderful to be able to see you

I hope we can meet up again soon. Please keep this safe,

until we meet again, on your terms of course, milady."

-J

She sets the piece of parchment next to the other, previously received, note. Then she picked up the cloak and brought it to her nose, inhaling the scent that is strictly Jareth, cinnamon and cloves. She puts the cloak around herself again wrapping it close to her body. She turned the light off crawling into bed using his cloak as a blanket. Eventually she fell into a deep slumber, remembering the night she had shared with her Jareth. The owl necklace stayed clasped around her neck and a smile on her lips.

Jareth drives to his Aboveground home thinking of her smile and the way her eyes shine when she looks at him. A shiver tears him from his trance. "Damn," he thought to himself. "I forgot to get my favorite cloak back." It is his favorite for sentimental reasons, it's the one he wore when they first met in her parents room all of those years ago. When he arrived home, after what seemed like forever, he wrote a very quick note and gave it to Mugwump to deliver to Sarah. When that was done he went to his chambers, more than ready to dream of her once again.

The fireplace was lit, sending shadows over the rich purple velvets and black silks of his room. Thirty-foot ceilings and a magnificent four poster canopy bed made of black ash, (only available in the Labyrinth), finished off the simple yet still extravagant room. He tosses hiss gloves, vest, and shirt on the floor for his goblin cleaning crew to pick up later. His scars shine faintly in the dim light. They are in no particular pattern, but instead are scattered across his perfectly toned body. He sits in front of the fireplace for a bit in a simple oversized chair in the colors of the rest of the room. Eventually, when he starts nodding off, he gets up and kicks his boots off along with shedding his tight leather pants. He chooses a pair of loose black silk pj pants that hang low on his hips. Then he crawls between the dark purple silk sheets and the black down comforter before falling asleep listening to the pop and crackle of the fire and the thoughts of his champion. However, instead of the spoiled teen, he dreamt of the beautiful woman she had turned into.

Ivanen watches the sleeping Sarah in his black crystals, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"Perfect," he purred, the flames from his fireplace flickering in his black irises. "Come here Damien," he bellows to the Child of the Fallen. Damien does as he is told and goes to the man that he must call father, for he had taken him in. "It's time my child. Go retrieve the girl, but you must not wake her, we don't want her warning Jareth. Take this." He hands Damien a small vile with a black liquid in it. "Put one drop on each eye and she will not awaken until morning. Now go." He dismissed Damien without another word. Silently he took flight on his leather wings, no feather left from his prior life, just blackened tanned skin, stretched taught over the bones.

Once he gets to the Aboveground he notices the stars and moon as they guide him to the small brick house of the girl he was to collect. Silently he enters through the unlocked window into Sarah's room. He put a drop on each of her eyelids before gathering her into his arms. Quietly he left the same way he had entered, through the window, making sure it shut behind him. He then goes back to the Underground and into Ivanen's castle, getting there well before dawn. He goes directly to the dungeon and sets her on the shelf with a thin mattress upon it. As he leaves he pulls the door shut leaving her in the room with three walls of stone, and one of iron bars. The only light source coming from a candle and a small window set at chin level on the back wall.

He then made his way to the throne room once again. There the torches had all been lit and Ivanen was waiting for the news. "It is done father. She did not awaken during the journey. She has no idea that she is here."

"Thank you my son. You have made your father proud. You should rest as will I." Ivanen retired to his quarters leaving the fallen in the middle of the room. Damien felt guilt gnawing at his insides as he climbed the six flights of wooden steps to his quarters. Once he got to the top of the tower he settled into his small bed. The covers were thread-bare and barely kept any heat so he curled his wings around himself, making a cozy nook for his shivering body.

"One day," he thought to himself, "I will get out of here." Then he fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.


	5. The Castle in the Wastelands

Chapter 5

Sarah awoke in the pale light filtering into the room through the window. "Good morning," said a voice from the shadows of the darkened part of the damp cell. She jumped and looked into the shadows, trying to decipher a living being from the blackness. Slowly the figure stepped into the light, at first she thought it was Jareth that is until she looked into his eyes. Instead of the beautiful mismatched pools of sapphire and chocolate she saw orbs blacker than tar that shown with an evil that can only be rooted in the soul.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" Sarah questioned. The impersonator laughed and it chilled her to the bone.

"So inquisitive, no wonder he treasure you, despite the face you're a mortal. However, since I am feeling generous I will answer your pesky questions. To address the first I am Ivanen, Jareth's older brother." Sarah's jaw drops a bit as he continues; as she had no idea that he had a brother. "You are in the dungeon of my castle in the Underground. As to your final question, you are my bargaining chip." He finished with a smirk turning on his heel and leaving without another word, leaving Sarah in a confused silence.

As she pondered what his last answer meant she stood and began to pace. When she could no longer think she stopped in front of the window that was barred with iron. The sun had just started to rise, the sky changing into various pastel colors. In the distance she saw the Labyrinth, this confirmed Ivanen wasn't lying about being in the underground. She saw Jareth's castle in the middle, still shrouded in shadow from the faint light of dawn.

"Oh Jareth, I hate to say it but I need you," she whispers reluctantly though a tear streaks down her face. She walks past the small table that is now laden with food. She is too afraid that the food may be poisoned so she does not eat. Instead she lays down on the wood extending from the wall. She curls up into a ball, pulling the cloak tightly around her body attempting to stay warm. Absentmindedly she fingers the owl pendant around her neck until she eventually falls into a restless slumber.

Jareth is awoken by the sunlight filtering through the bed curtains that he neglected to completely close the night before. He drags himself out of bed to shower, no matter how much he didn't want to get up. After he was clean he pulled on a crimson poet's shirt along with a pair of tight black leather pants before donning his boots and heading to the study.

Books line every wall space of the gymnasium sized room, (it acted more as a library than a study). Jareth settled himself into his wing-backed chair behind his desk, ornately carved out of the black elm that's found on the outskirts of the Labyrinth. These trees also separate the wastelands from his kingdom. He sends a goblin to check on Sarah, to make sure she is okay, while he begins the chore of sorting out his duties for the day. When he is done he sets the papers aside and picks up a book to read while eating his breakfast of quail eggs and a parfait consisting of peaches, vanilla yogurt, and granola. It is one of the things he had learned from watching Sarah and became quite fond of the strange treat.

"Sire?" the goblin that went to check on Sarah interrupts.

"What?!" Jareth calls out irritated. (He is NOT a morning person to say the least).

"The pretty lady, she's not there."

"What do you mean Hognog," the king replies pinching the bridge of his nose, his eyes closed.

"The room is empty," he shifts back and forth. "It smell funny, bad magic."

As soon as the goblin had finished speaking the color drained from Jareth's face and his eyes flew open. Immediately he transported Aboveground into Sarah's room, hoping he wasn't right and that she had just went out for the day. The stench hit him like a two-by-four to the back of the head and his stomach dropped. After a moment the shock turned into pure, unrestrained fury. No magic had been performed in this space, but one who had been tainted with it had been. A simple sleeping drought had been used, but the administrator was not a Fae, just a lackey. The scent was unmistakable; he had grown up with this magic signature. Gritting his teeth a single word escaped his barred teeth on the way back to the Underground.

" Ivanen."

After Ivanen was out of Sarah's sight he transported to his throne room in a cloud as black as antimatter. The walls of his throne room are made out of black marble blending seamlessly into the floors made of the same substance. The cloth hanging from the ceiling is just as dark. The sunlight is kept out to create more shadow and dampen the sound. The space is lit by the flames of numerous torches, shining off of not only the walls and floors, but the golden throne that is in the back. The only thing in the room that isn't black. Shortly after he settles into his throne Damien arrives.

"Ah, my son, you have done well."

"What are you going to do with the girl? You know he is stronger than you are."

Ivanen shoots Damien a glare that would kill if it had the power. The fury of a thousand armies shows in his eyes before he regains control of his emotions and responds coolly.

"He may be stronger; however, he refuses to hurt her, for you see he is in love with her. Even if he won't admit it, you see Damien, she is the only one he will ever love. Jareth is Fae, and when Fae find love they mate for eternity." A vampiric smile spreads across his face, showing off his shark-like teeth. "So you see my child, he WILL come for her, and when he does I will use her against him. The deal will be simple, the life of the human, for rule over his kingdom. Since she has no protection, if he refuses I will kill her. Fetch me when my brother is outside the gates."

Ivanen then retires to his rooms leaving Damien standing in shock. Whether he acknowledges it or prefers to ignore it, he cares for Sarah.


	6. To The Castle

Chapter 6

Jareth instantly returns to his castle, rage rolling off of him in waves of red magic. He snaps his fingers and transforms his clothing into the black armor of The Goblin King, forged from the hardest and lightest metals made by the hands of the neighboring Orc kingdom. The only additions to his armor that he had made himself were a sword at his hip and a dagger tucked inside the top of his boot, just in case he got into a jam.

"Mugwump, come here!" He bellows the fury unmistakable in his voice.

"M-m-master?" Mugwump stutters, huddling in the doorway to the throne room, frightened by his king's reaction.

J areth turned toward the cowering goblin and spoke only three words. "Ready the army," came out of clenched teeth in a steady voice. An hour later Mugwump scurries back and waits until he is acknowledged before speaking. Jareth nods at the presence and utters, "It's time." His cloak swirls around his body, the magic seeping from his pores. His gait does not falter nor does his gaze as he leads his army into battle for the first time in centuries.

* * *

Sarah couldn't stop moving all day. When she was standing she was pacing and when she was sitting her leg bounced violently, laying down she tossed and turned. That would force her to stand and begin pacing once again. The cinnamon and clove scent lingering on the heavy cloak was the only protection that she had from the musty smell assaulting her nostrils.

"Oh Jareth, where are you?" she whispers under her breath. Once again she pulls the cloak tighter around her body, the flimsy pjs not doing much to keep out the dampness. She had stopped in front of the window when a person behind her cleared their throat, causing her to turn quickly.

"He will be here soon," Damien says quietly. "I had no idea Ivanen would do this to you." This caused Sarah to turn her back to the Fallen, not wanting to hear what he had to say. "Sarah, Jareth is on his way, along with an army to retrieve you but I came to warn you. Ivanen is going to try to use you against Jareth. He will do anything to get Jareth's kingdom from him and I don't want to see you get hurt." Out of the pocket of his black skinny jeans he pulls a simple emerald pendant on a black cord. "Please wear this, it has a spell on it to protect you from all harmful magic," he rests the necklace on the partition between the bars.

"Why should I trust you? You're the one that took me from my bed and brought me here," Sarah says, her voice as cold and as hard as shards of ice.

"Please, if I knew he was willing to kill you to get what he wants I would never have brought you here. Please trust me, I don't want you to be killed in the duel," he pleads.

"What duel?" she asked, her eyes like snake venom instead of shining emeralds.

"Jareth is coming for you but Ivanen won't go down without a fight. Jareth is much stronger, but Ivanen will still fight. If he thinks he is going to lose he will use you as a distraction. He will harm you, to throw Jareth off, and then kill Jareth when his attention is on you. I never wanted any harm to come to you Lady Sarah." Tentatively Sarah took the pendant and put it in the pocket of the cloak, hoping Damien is being truthful. He unlocks the cell to take her to the throne room.

A smirk tugs on the corners of Ivanen's lips as the goblin army appears over the crest of the hill, hundreds of goblins clad in armor ready to fight for the mortal in his possession.

"Right on schedule," he whispers as he turns to face Sarah.

Ivanen snaps his fingers and her pj's turn into a dark green fitted dress that flares slightly at the hips and wrists. It dips softly showing a bit of her cleavage. A golden belt rests on her hips and the front of the belt hangs to the floor, splitting the skirt in two. Her hair is transformed into a dazzling display of curls with emeralds sparkling throughout the up do. The cloak stays upon her shoulders along with the owl pendant that is stationed between her collarbones. Lastly a pair of emerald slippers appears on her feet.

Ivanen admired his good work for a moment before turning toward to doors. Damien nodded to Sarah to put the pendant on. After she fished it out of the pocket she slipped it on over her head. The emerald rested between her breasts, against her heart, and it was hidden behind the fabric of her dress.

Mere seconds later Jareth burst through the doors to the throne room as Ivanen smirked at his brother's appearance. Sarah couldn't help but marvel at Jareth. His black regalia encapsulated her attention. The magic was rippling around him in waves of scarlet, especially around his gloved hands. She turned her attention to his face, which was a mistake. The fury is evident on his face, even to a mortal with no Fae blood mixed with their own.

"Ah brother, welcome to my home. It has been far too long since I have seen you," Ivanen says smugly as he slowly rises from his throne.


	7. The Duel

Chapter 7

As soon as Jareth laid eyes on Sarah a wave of relief ran through him, but his expression didn't change, the anger remained etched on his face. He storms up to his brother, with an unusual grace, to confront him.

"I see you made it to the festivities brother mine," one again Ivanen smirks, pleased with himself.

"What do you want with her? She is human and has nothing to do with this," Jareth replies coldly.

"She has everything to do with this. She is," he pauses, "insurance. So you will do what I ask of you and go along with my wishes."

All of a sudden a voice invades Jareth's mind. "Don't worry, Lady Sarah is safe. There is a pendant around her neck that reflects all magic from affecting her." As soon as the voice appeared it disappeared just as suddenly. This left Jareth internally confused and stunned, for a split second. No one has ever been able to invade his mind before. His shields were too strong.

"Ivanen how dare you! You took an innocent, a human innocent no less, from her bed in the middle of the night. You brought her to the Underground, to a strange castle, in a world she knows almost nothing-" Ivanen interrupts Jareth at this moment.

"Now now Jareth, I only did it for you," he says almost mockingly. Jareth grits his teeth trying to keep his temper in check. Ivanen stands and stalks around Jareth, though he never let him out of his line of sight. "I wanted to make you happy; after all, you wouldn't do it yourself. You have too kind of a heart to take what you actually want."

"How DARE you say it's because of me that she is here," Jareth says through gritted teeth and an icy cold stare that would freeze daggers in mid-air.

"I have a proposal for you," Ivanen says dismissing Jareth's little outburst.

"Go on," Jareth responds with an edge to his voice.

"I will make you a trade my younger brother. I don't want anything too large, just a trifle to the glorious Goblin King."

"What. Do. You. Want? Spit it out already," Jareth's voice is very tense and hard.

"I just want your kingdom," an eerily calm in his voice.

"In your sick, twisted, delusional dreams will you get the Labyrinth. I will NOT condemn my subjects to your tyrannical rule." A bolt of purple magic flies out of Jareth's finger-tips and knocks Ivanen flat on his ass on the stone floor.

"tsk-tsk-tsk, Jareth, you shouldn't have done that." Ivanen picks himself up off the ground dusting his rear off. "Now your precious little bauble will suffer for your insolence." His hand shot out sending a crack of black magic hurling towards Sarah. She flinched but instead of hitting her an invisible force field blocked the offending object. The bolt shot back at Ivanen and hit him square in the chest. His bones began to pop and crack, his flesh was rolling as if the magic was nothing but untamed waves of the ocean under his skin. He drops to his hands and knees, crying out in agony. As he looks at Jareth through his unkempt bangs a sadistic grin spreading over his lips.

"Oh Jareth, very clever," he gets to his feet. "However, it won't help you." Another black bolt leaves his fingertips, this time the target is Jareth. Again the bolt missed its target; Jareth waved it away as if it were nothing more than a pesky fly buzzing in his ear.

"Was that it? Is that what you call magic? Here, let me show you what real magic is." A large purple lightening rod soars from the tips of Jareth's gloves. It hits Ivanen square in the chest causing him to fly back into his throne before sliding to the floor. It was Jareth's turn to smirk, "Now that's magic, though it was nothing all that formidable." His gaze flicks to Sarah for a brief moment, just to make sure she is okay. Her expression is horrified and there is no blood left in her face but the magic had not touched her. That's when Ivanen groaned drawing Jareth's attention to the crumpled heap once more.

A cold cruel expression settles on Jareth's sharp features once again, magic crackling in the air around his slender frame. He strides over to the crumpled pile on the floor that is Ivanen, picking him up by the front of his shirt, unable to stand on his own.

Once the traitor is at eye level Jareth snarls, "If it weren't for the laws protecting cretinous bastards like you, you would be nothing but a pile of ash being swept away by the wind." A hole appears in the stone configuration below the feet of the defector and Jareth drops him in without a second thought. As soon as the last wisp of hair disappears the portal closes and becomes marble once again. The stern, unforgiving expression lingers on the face of the Goblin King for a moment as he stared at that spot on the floor where his once brother had disappeared.

All of a sudden he felt a light touch on his elbow and he spun around ready for a fight, but his defensive posture immediately changed when he saw who it was that had touched him and he became the regal king once again. His Sarah stood there shaking a bit very little color in her face but unharmed, he couldn't help himself and he embraced her tightly, like he had longed to for so long. After a few minutes he stepped back and said calmly, "I am not hurt, he was nowhere near a suitable match for he is much too weak. Are you alright my precious?" She couldn't speak but she nodded.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a movement and a bolt of magic shot towards it, freezing the movement in place, but a temporary paralysis spell is all it was. Damien stood in place, unable to move, a look of fear upon his soft features.

"You," Jareth growls softly. "You are the one that brought her here. You are the reason she is here. There may be laws for protecting traitors but there are no laws protecting you." That is when Sarah stepped in front of Damien.

"He saved my life." That's when Sarah pulled the amulet out of her dress. "He gave me this, it's the reason the magic bounced off of me. He's the reason that," she stumbled for the right word, "that MAN didn't hurt me." Jareth nodded solemnly and the spell released it's hold.

"If you will pardon my rash thinking I jumped to conclusions. Child of the Fallen thank you for saving the Champion of the Labyrinth." He nods slightly, his hand over his heart, in a sign of thanks. "That does not mean you will go unpunished however, do not move, I don't want to add fleeing capture to the rap sheet." Damien stays where he is and nods as Jareth turns his attention to Sarah once again.

"You will go back to the castle with my army. They will ensure you arrive safely; your friends are waiting for you there in the gardens. I have other matters to attend to that are of utmost importance."

On that note he disappeared in a shower of glitter, Damien vanishing as well. Sarah sighed and since she is alone, she reluctantly followed a few goblins out to the waiting army to take her back to a more familiar territory. Surprisingly this army was much different from the one she encountered the first time she had visited the underground.


	8. The Castle

Sarah rode on a horse as black as night, with small white spots scattered across his coat like stars in the night sky. According to the goblin general, Jareth had insisted that she not walk, rather she would ride his stallion. The calming sensation of the horses trot slowly drew her into the warm embrace of sleep as she leaned forward resting on the horses' neck.

A few hours later, as the sun began to set and the castles shadow loomed over the courtyard, she awoke from her restless sleep. The castle was just as grand as the last time she had seen it so many years ago. The stallion stopped in front of the marble steps leading up to the massive double doors. She dismounted and as soon as she turned around an older goblin greeted her.

"Hello Lady Sarah, I am Thorotif, your handmaiden. The King instructed me to help you with anything you may need. Your friends are waiting in the garden for you; I will take you to them, if you will follow me." Sarah follows her through the twists and turns, glad she didn't have to try and navigate this maze on her own. Eventually a large courtyard came into view and this is where they stopped. "Your friends are under the tree at the center of this courtyard. If you need anything milady, just call and I will be there in a moment." With that she departed leaving Sarah to face her friends.

As soon as she came into her friends' line of sight, a chorus of joyful companions crying "Sarah!" came to her ears before they rushed to hug her. After all the pleasantries had been exchanged they made their way back to the tree walking through the paths lined with flowers. Roses, jasmine, daffodils, lilies, and other unknown floral notes filled the air. Sarah filled her friends in on the new things in her life, and in exchange they told her of the new workings of the Underground. They talked for a few hours until the sun had fully set and the fairies had started to light the gardens. Her friends went home and Thorotif came to take Sarah to her room.

After just as many twists and turns as they took to get into the courtyard, to get through the castle, they came to a set of mahogany doors at least twice the height of Sarah herself. As the doors slowly swing inward an opulent room is revealed. The 30 foot ceilings are covered in light yellow and spring green silks and satins caught her eye. The next thing that grasped her attention was the large oak four poster bed that was stained warm honey gold, cream colored velvet and tulle curtains were tied to each post of the bed.

As Sarah gawked, Thorotif started a small fire in the grand fireplace and then set a small tray of food on the table in front of it. That's when Sarah saw the balcony and made her way out onto the small concrete peninsula. The gardens and hedge maze she had traveled through lay before her eyes, fairies blinking in and out like fireflies. Thorotif beckoned her back inside and reluctantly she came back in out of the chilly night air. She settled into a wing-backed chair in front of the table and fireplace. She had a bit of the soup that was on the tray and some bread and butter before exhaustion hit her like a brick wall.

Slowly she stood up and took off Jareth's cloak, what had kept her warm through her whole ideal, and handed it to Thorotif to give back to him. After she dismissed Thorotif she sat back down and watched the flames for a bit before standing and heading to bed. A nightgown had been laid on top of the blankets. She undressed quickly and put the nightgown on, thankful for its warmth and comfort.

She took the elaborate hair-do out, letting her curls cascade down her back once again. The owl pendant stayed around her neck though, for it made her feel closer to Jareth. Finally she crawled between the lush green silk sheets and settled into bed. The warmth and comfort surrounding her and the soft crackling of the fire lulled her to sleep, into a dream that would make a porn star blush.

Sarah's Dream

Sarah was at the entrance of the castle except the massive doors were spread open as if inviting her inside. She went in and followed what she felt was the right direction until she saw a set of blackened ash doors at the end of the corridor. She noted these exact doors were at the end of the hall she was staying in. Feeling curious she knocked softly on the door but there was no answer, so she opened the door, peeking her head in. She couldn't see much into the room, a fireplace and the bed that was illuminated by the crackling flames. She went into the room, closing the door behind her, and silently went up to the fireplace, feeling cold. All of a sudden a door to the right of the fireplace opened and light flooded out of the adjoining room. Standing in the door way was Jareth, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What are you doing here my pet," Jareth asked softly and calmly. He snapped his fingers and a pair of black satin lounge pants and a black t-shirt replaced the towel.

"N-n-nothing, I didn't know. I knocked but there was no answer. I-I-I-I got curious and peeked in, I saw the fireplace and I was cold to I came in. I will leave, I am sorry." Sarah stood up straight and walked toward to door.

"I didn't tell you to leave, nor do I mind the view," he smirked. Sarah looked down for the first time noticing what she was wearing. A deep emerald pair of leggings, a black long sleeved see through button up shirt, and a lacy emerald bra were all she was wearing.

"Oh!" Quickly she covered her torso and turned so her back was to the king, feeling utterly embarrassed. That was when she felt the tell tale gloved hands upon her shoulder blades.

Feeling the breath against her ear she heard, "My dear Sarah, you are beautiful," and he lightly nibbled on her earlobe. She gasped gently feeling herself tilt her head to the side, giving him more access to her creamy neck. His lips explored her neck; his tongue traced her jugular and jawbone. Her eyes closed and she sighed softly and Jareth's hands slowly wrap around her wrists and pull her hands down to her sides.

Instead of leaving them there she reaches back behind her and wraps her arms around his neck. His hands are drawn to the buttons and he begins undoing them one by one. Slowly more of her ivory stomach is exposed until the shirt is hanging off her shoulders. His velvety gloves roam over her exposed flesh.

"Why don't we get you warmed up my pet," he whispers in a huskily seductive voice. Sarah turned to face him and she nods slightly as a smirk forms on his lips, then he gently kisses her, his hands sliding up and down her sides before resting on her waist. He steps away slightly, taking her hand and leading her to the black silk sheets on the bed. He pulls her to him, his member hard against her and a blush sliding over her cheeks. Her kisses her again and slides the sheer garment off her body and his hands find their way to the clasp of her bra. Expertly he undoes the clasp and the scrap of black lace fell off of her body as well. His hands then came around to her breasts and palmed them gently making her moan softly.

Slowly he lays her back on the bed and took off his own shirt, exposing the physique of a male model. His arms, chest and abs made of pure muscle. He kissed her again, deeply and passionately rubbing his skin against hers sending sparks of lust down to her maiden head.

"May I?" he whispers softly into her ear, making her melt as he gently socked on her earlobe. She could only nod in response. Slowly he began kissing down her neck and collarbones before paying expert attention to her swollen buds. He would gently suck on then nibble each in turn while palming and twisting the other. Sarah gasps and writhes in pleasure before he continues his decent. He kissed down her breast bone to her naval before coming to her leggings. He gently to the waistband in his teeth and began dragging them down her creamy legs, keeping eye contact with her the entire time.

When he tossed them to the floor he began kissing up each leg separately up to the inner thigh before he does the other leg. Slowly the spreads her legs and gently kisses and nibbles on her inner thighs. Gently his tongue ran from the bottom to the top of her lips tasting her center making her gasp softly. His tongue gently probes her folds as his fingers gently spread her open making her moan. He finds her nub and twirls his tongue around it and nibbles gently causing her to writhe and gasp. Gently two fingers slide into her center before gently curling and rubbing the spot that will send her over the edge while his tongue continues to work. Clutching the sheets she falls over the precipice of ecstasy and sees stars before her eyes. He continues until she comes down off her high and kissed back up her body to her lips. He kisses her again before wrapping himself around her to fall asleep.

Her sleep then falls back in to blackness. She stays unconscious for the rest of the night.

Jareth and Damien arrive at the palace in an instant, just outside the doors to the court.

"Wait here," Jareth instructed. He took a deep breath and pushed open the great oak doors, striding into the middle of the room. There he waited for the High King Oberon and the High Queen Tatiana to enter. Not only are they the rulers of the separate kingdoms of the Underground, they are also his parents.

"Jareth what is the meaning of this?!" King Oberon demands after he and his queen have settled into their thrones. "Your brother is in our dungeon, bound in iron, and I want an answer NOW!" King Oberon cries. Queen Tatiana touches his arm trying to calm the quelling rage in his system.

"Your father is right. What is going on Jareth?" his mother responds calmly.

With his jaw set and the air crackling around him, due to his rage, and then he began to speak. "He is guilty of heinous crimes against the Underground. That is why he is there. He not only threatened the Goblin Kingdom, including the Labyrinth, but the whole of the Underground as well.

"Jareth," Queen Tatiana remarks, "Those are very serious things to accuse someone of. What crimes are you accusing him of exactly?"

Jareth's eyes darken the fury in them unmistakable as he begins a list. "Cohersing with a child of the fallen. Kidnapping a mortal girl, from her bed in the middle of the night. After bringing her to the Underground he imprisoned her and tried to use her against me to try to take the Goblin Kingdom from me. Not to mention he tried to kill her, and myself, when I refused to go along with his plans." The fury in his voice continues to grow as he accounts all of Ivanen's crimes.

An audible gasp comes from the High Queen's lips and the High King says softly, "You know I need proof of these serious crimes." Jareth motions to the guard by the door to show Damien in. As he enters a murmuring rises among the other members of the court.

Damien then begins recounting his version of events that had occurred over the last few days. He didn't leave out that he had saved Sarah either. After he said his piece, he stood waiting for further instruction. After the initial shock wore off the High King dismissed him.

"Is that enough proof for you?" Jareth asked slightly sarcastically. His parents sit in shock for another moment, then the King regains his composure. A grim line sets upon his lips.

"I believe it is. However, all three of you must testify in court."

"Yes your highness," Jareth responds. He bows and turns on his heel to start for the door.

"Jareth, who was the girl?" his mother asks, stopping him in midstride.

He half turns around, his eyes hard as granite as he replied low, "Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth." With that he disappeared out of the door and a shower of glitter soon followed.

Ivanen was in the dungeon plotting his escape. He knew that the court would be speaking of the crimes he had committed. The iron shackles were burning into his skin, his magic useless, for now. However he wouldn't be attending the trial as an evil grin spreads across his face a plan formed in his mind.

Jareth arrived home long after the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky. He was drained from the amount of magi he had used the last couple of days. He walked through the large black door, just beyond the entrance to Sarah's own rooms, into his chambers. These were identical to the ones he had Aboveground as well. He kicked his boots off into a corner and they made a satisfying thump on the floor. Then he shed his armor manually, his source of magic far too depleted to do it otherwise. A pair of plumb colored, low-hanging silk pj pants were donned on his hips. He is too tired to bother with anything else. Even through his exhaustion he conjures a small crystal on his bare fingertips. He rolls it on his knuckles for a bit before he perches it atop his fingertips, black nails adorning his fingers.

The image of a sleeping Sarah came into view, the light from the fireplace flickering over her face. A small, caring smile appears on his lips then he lets the crystal disappear. He surveys the room, glad to be home, and notices the cloak draped on the ottoman at the foot of his bed.

A soft sigh escapes his lips as he walks to his bed. Once again he crawls between the black sheets, his body sinking into the mattress a bit. He uses the last of his energy to utter a small spell to protect Sarah as he sleeps. Tonight he decides to leave her dreams be, if he knew what was in them however, he wouldn't have.


End file.
